


Morgan's Mischief

by DeviousMorgan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Pee, Farting, Food, Gamer Morgan, Gaming, Movie Buff Severa, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Toilet humor, farts on fire, peeing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousMorgan/pseuds/DeviousMorgan
Summary: Morgan is a gamer girl with crass behavior and a bit of an attitude. And she loves to subject her big sister to all manner of annoyances.





	1. Prank Call

Morgan stretched her arms out and gave a loud yawn. It was a Friday night and she was dreadfully bored. Her parents had been out on their date night and Severa was at a sleepover with her friend, leaving the girl home alone for a little while. There was naught she could do to stave away boredom.

There was nothing on TV. No videos to watch online. The internet forums she frequented had no activity whatsoever. About the only thing fun she could do was just play video games. She was on her handheld for the last hour before she decided to give it a rest. She had played that game to death and it was hard to maintain her enthusiasm for the twentieth time.

Lying flat on her back, Morgan looked over to her night table. Her purple cell phone sat there beneath her lamp, plugged to the charger. Grabbing it off the table, she looked through her messages to see if she had any incoming texts she might have missed. Nothing. The last message she received was her sister announcing her departure and that she left her something in the fridge in case their parents weren't home soon.

Out of anything else meaningful to do, Morgan dialed her sister to try and strike up a conversation.

~Ring. Ring. Ring.~

"Yeah?" A voice answered.

"Whatcha doooin'?" Morgan asked playfully.

"Watching a movie." The sound of crunching could be heard over the phone.

"Whatcha eeeatin'?" Morgan probed further.

"Chips. Whaddya want?" Severa's voice was saturated in a thin layer of annoyance.

"Nothin'. I'm just bored and I needed someone to talk to."

"Well, that sucks. Maybe just play one of your dumb games or something."

" _You're_ dumb." Morgan replied in what she would confidently call a sick burn.

"Great. Is that all? 'Cause I'm missing the movie."

"Is that Morgan?" Another voice could be heard over the phone some distance away.

"Hi, Kjelle!" Morgan greeted, recognizing the other person.

Severa put her phone on speaker so her friend could hear her. "Morgan says hi."

"Morgan, we're kinda in the middle of something here. Can you call back later?" Kjelle politely asked after pausing the movie.

"Sure. Oh, one more thing before I go."

"What?"

Morgan then rolled onto her side, curled her legs in, placed her phone next to her butt and cut a huge fart directly into the speaker.

"That's what!" Morgan laughed hysterically at her own genius before placing her phone back next to her ear. "Hello?"

...

The call had ended.

"Your sister is so fucking gross." Kjelle said with an unimpressed scowl.

Severa rolled her eyes and tossed her phone behind her onto the couch. "At least we can get back to watching the movie now."

Kjelle sighed and unpaused the movie. The two of them returned to eating from a king sized bag of chips as they watched the film.

Severa then lifted one of her crossed legs and allowed a long, drawn out fart of her own to rumble out against the carpeted floor they sat on, which did nothing to muffle the sound.

"Seriously?" Kjelle looked over to see her friend smiling from ear to ear as she stuffed her face with junk food.


	2. Chapter 2

Severa sat in her room typing away on her laptop, enjoying some good ol' peace and quiet. She had an essay due next week and decided to get a headstart on it so she could enjoy the weekend without worrying about her homework. Especially when there was a new movie coming out this weekend and her parents permitted her to go so long as she had her assignments in order.

While she was diligently working, her ears caught the sound of the porcelain throne flushing in the bathroom directly across the hall from her room. A minute later, Morgan sauntered out, leaving the door open as she left. Everything was fine until a few seconds later...

"Ugh, for god's sake." Severa pinched her nose shut. The stench of her sister's bowel movement wafted right into her room, violating the sanctity of her private space. Leaving her laptop on the side of her bed, the disgruntled sibling stomped down the hall. "Hey!" She shouted after bursting into her sister's room.

Morgan, who was on her computer playing some sort of online game, turned her head and lifted one side of her headphones off her ear.

"Can you have just a little bit of consideration? Use the spray whenever you take a shit!"

"Wha-!? Sev, not cool!" Morgan shouted back. The younger sister pointed to her screen, indicating that she was currently in a group chat with her team... who just heard every word.

Severa stepped into the room and grabbed the headset right off of Morgan and placed it over her own. "And wipe your ass afterwards. Mom's tired of washing the skidmarks out of your stupid teddy-bear panties."

With a smug grin on her face, Severa politely handed the headset back to Morgan, who's own mug wore the expression of someone who was stabbed right in the gut. Severa made her exit quickly to leave Morgan to her game while she had some work to finish.

"Morgan, do you really not wipe after you take a dump...?" One voice asked over the online game.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do! My sister's just being an asshole!" Morgan shouted the final word while yelling towards her open door.

"Right, right. That's good to hear." Another voice replied.   
"Soooo... teddy-bear panties, huh?"

"Fuck off, Inigo. Anyway, who's on mid-lane duty again?" Morgan shot back.

Severa returned to her room to continue working on her essay. Before she sat down, she was reminded of the awful smell from the bathroom. Knowing her sister, that noxious air had some serious hang time. Not wanting to deal with this literal shit, Severa reached into her drawer for her large candle and a match box. One quick strike of a match later, Severa lit up a fragrant candle and set it down on her night stand. She then picked up her laptop and made the desicion to continue working downstairs, far away from the foul atmosphere.

(Some time later...)

"MMM! Suck it, Loki!" Morgan announced as her latest game came to an end. Her team had won what was a very close and endlessly annoying match.

"Thank god their tank was trash." One of the voices sighed. "So who's up for another round? I got another side mission to do before I get my weekly."

Everyone agreed to another game and set about to join a new lobby.

"Jeez. A ten minute queue?" Morgan slumped in her chair.

"Well, I guess that's my signal to get something to drink." One of Morgan's teammate announces before going silent.

"Yeah, me too. Be right back, guys."

Morgan sat back up in her chair then reclined it a bit. She had to wait a whole ten minutes before her next game. She reached for her phone to kill some time watching some random videos until it was time to play. Oddly enough, she couldn't find her phone. It wasn't on her desk at all. Morgan rolled back in her chair and looked around her floor to see if she had perhaps knocked it off at some point.

Then it hit her; she must have left her phone in the bathroom. Of course she would do something like that. Rolling her eyes at her own mistake, Morgan stood up from her chair and walked down the hall to the bathroom. After retrieving her phone, Morgan decided to make one pit stop before returning to her room. She noticed Severa's door was closed. Very likely she was keeping the smell of Morgan's most recent trip out. Morgan snorted at her drama queen of a sister. It wasn't THAT bad.

If she wanted to smell something bad, Morgan would happily deliver. Pocketing her phone, Morgan made a dramatic entrance into Severa's room by kicking the slightly opened door in. "HEY, SEV!" Morgan called as she stepped inside. Upon her forced entry, she was surprised to find the room vacant. Knowing how overkill Severa could be sometimes, she probably went downstairs while she left her scented candle to cleanse the air. Okay, that was just being excessive. Morgan's original plan was to barge in on her sister, pin her down and then rip a huge fart next to her and force her to smell the contents of her bowels again, but she would have to settle for petty passive-aggressive retaliation.

Again, Morgan scoffed at her sister's overreaction. Stepping into the room for a brief moment, Morgan walked over to the candle and leaned forward to blow it out just to spite her. But, before she gave a quick puff, she instead decided on another method.

Swiftly turning around, Morgan gripped onto her pants and pulled them down slightly, exposing her underwear which had a fuzzy teddy-bear adorning the butt area.

"Get a whiff of this, Sevy." Morgan whispered as she strained out a very loud and very awful fart.

Immediately after she let 'er rip, Morgan tensed up and sprung back up straight. Suddenly, her ass felt like it was on fire!

"Ooh shit!!" Morgan squealed, patting down the seat of her panties. The burning sensation she felt quickly disipated, although she would be feeling the heat for a little while. Rubbing her hands across her butt, Morgan paled when she felt a hole was burned into the back of her undergarments. Turning around, Morgan decided to take a look at the candle, confused at what just happened. What she saw made her skin color drop even lower to almost sheet-white.

While the candle's flame had been blown out, the result of that was a huge scorch crawling up Severa's wall. A big, black mark of soot had marred the otherwise light-pink paintjob.

"Oh shit. ohshitohshitohshiiiiit..." Morgan mumbled as she scrambled to find a way to fix this.

In a panic, Morgan fidgeted with a box of matches she found by the candle. After some poor attempts, she managed to strike one match and get it to burn. She relit the candle in order to make it seem like it was never blown out. As for the wall...? Morgan looked around the room for something to cover that mess up, at least for now.

Seeing a large poster of some movie star heartthrob on another wall, Morgan ran over to the display and placed it up against the black burn of the wall, then keeping it in place with the thumbtacks that she had haphazardly plucked off it's previous spot. Considering her work done, Morgan calmly left Severa's room, shutting the door and then returning to her own room. She locked the door and pushed a small dresser in front of it, in case the worst came to pass. She quickly hopped back into her chair and faced her PC, waiting for her game to continue queueing up and pretending like the last two minutes didn't happen.

That's when she heard a pair of feet coming back up the stairs...


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan browsed on her phone while lying on the couch next to Severa. The two (well, one of them, anyway) were watching a movie together. It was the only thing they could manage to do today to kill time since it was cold as all get-out. And Morgan had been bugging her big sister to go to the movies with her for some time. This was the next best thing. THat's what Severa thought anyway, but Morgan was content to just stare at her phone. The both of them had already seen this movie a dozen times anyway.

Noticing that Morgan wasn't paying attention, Severa decided to put her to do some work. Pressing one of her bare feet against her sister's forehead and blocking her view from her phone, Severa spoke through her junk food-filled words.

"Hey, nerd. Can you get me the dip in the fridge?" Severa asked-- more like demanded-- and crunched another potato chip in her mouth.

"Get it yourself, lazy." Morgan swipped her big sis' foot away. It did no good as the offending appendage found it's way back onto her face again.

"You aren't even watching the movie. Make yourself useful for two seconds." Severa rubbed her heel against Morgan's cheek until she finally relented.

The younger girl got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, her eyes still glued to her phone.

The entire time, Morgan had been checking out the numbers on an illicit video sharing website. She had recently made an account where she would post some of the videos and pictures of herself pulling some of her "harmless pranks" on her sister. She had gotten a lot of traction in the few weeks she had been on there and enjoyed the little slice of internet stardom she managed to gather.

When she got to the kitchen, she peeked into the fridge to find that particular kind of stuff that Severa liked. Some off-white smooth blend that actually tasted pretty good with some chips. Thinking that perhaps it was time to make a new video, Morgan set her phone aside while recording and reached for the creamy mix.

Popping the top off, Morgan showed the tin to the camera so her potential audience could get a look at her latest victim. She held the open container close to her rear and pulled down her sweat pants just enough to expose panty-covered butt to the camera. Holding the cold lid close to her ass, Morgan got up close and released a quite, whispery fart into the dip. That ought to give it some extra flavor, she thought.

Pleased with the short but sweet clip, Morgan grabbed her phone and walked back to her sister with what she requested.

"Here ya go." Morgan cheerily declared, handing over the dip.

"Thanks. Also, while you're up, can you get me a drink too?" Severa held up an empty glass with a straw and half melted ice cubes at the bottom. An annoyed pout on Morgan's face only made Severa more inclined to ask as she shook the glass, making the ice clink against the walls of the inside of her cup. "Heavy on the ice, please."

"Yeah, yeah..." Morgan groaned. Almost snatching the cup from her sister's hand, Morgan trudged back to the kitchen.

Upon her return, Morgan looked at the selection they had. Milk, soda, a pitcher of lemonade and iced tea her mother made...

A tiny light bulb flickered on in Morgan's head as she shut the fridge door. Oh, she'd get Severa something to drink alright!

Peeking into the living room, Morgan wanted to make sure Severa didn't appear as if she would get up for any reason. When she was absolutely sure she'd be safe, she opened the freezer door and scooped in a large amount of ice into the glass, close to the top.

Taking her phone and setting it to record, Morgan gave the camera a good look at the ice filled glass. Placing it onto the counter, she reached for the waistband of her pants and pulled them down just passed her knees. Without cutting the recording, Morgan grabbed the glass from the counter and held it underneath her, pressing the glass against her crotch. The ice touched her sensitive bits and made her shiver a bit.

A moment later, the glass began to fill with an almost clear liquid. Morgan had indeed been urinating into the glass, making the ice at the bottom melt a little bit before her warm piss was quickly cooled down by the abundance of ice. She couldn't get very much before her pee started to overtake the ice and get a little too close to the top. She managed to keep from going over, in the end, making what looked like a perfectly non-suspicious glass of "lemonade."

Quickly putting the glass on the counter and pulling her pants up, Morgan gently took the cup and returned to her sister, while making sure her phone was still recording.

"Here." Morgan said, handing the filled glass back to Severa.

"Thank you." The older sister took back her cup and almost immediately went for a sip.

Before doing so, she noticed Morgan was still holding her phone out with a look in her eyes. Like she was watching something that she probably wasn't meant to. Eh. She wasn't going to judge. She had those moments too.

"You know, you really should take a break from your phone sometimes." Severa commented before she finally went to take that sip from the straw.

The moment the first splash of liquid hit her tongue, Severa spit out her drink after the disturbing and unexpected taste.

"The fuck is this!?" Severa asked, rubbing her mouth and looking at her glass. "Oh, Gods, did you put salt in the fucking lemonade again, Morgan!? I hate it when you do that!"

"Maybe~." Morgan teased as she tried to keep her sister in shot.

Severa sprung up from the couch and pushed her sister aside as she went to go and fix her own drink. She called from the kitchen over the sound of the sink's faucet running, "Your'e not funny, asshole!"

Morgan, however, begged to differ. She had to keep from laughing too much because she was already close to wetting herself from not finishing the job with her bladder.

She figured she might as well have a quick pee break while Severa was busy. On her way to the bathroom, she stopped to look at the open tin of dip next to Severa's snacks and had a passing thought...

Nah. One good prank was enough for the day.


End file.
